


[Podfic of] Howls of Protest

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Stiles is aware that he's a squishable human with breakable bits. He doesn't need reminding.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Howls of Protest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [howls of protest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521875) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Beta: heard_the_owl and glittertine.

Length: 23:05   
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Howls%20of%20Protest.mp3) |[m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Howls%20of%20Protest.m4b)   



End file.
